Too Smart For Your Own Good
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: Shawn is faced with a difficult decision when the person he loves is framed for murder... Sorry for rubbish summary, a proper one will be thought off later. My first Psych fic! Please read and review!
1. Flashback

**Hi Psych Fans!**

**This is my first Psych fanfic, so I would appreciate some criticism after you have done reading this.**

**Like all Psych episodes, my fic will start with a flashback to Shawn's childhood (which explains the reason why this chapter is so short). The story will start on Chapter 2, which shall be uploaded next week, I just wanted to try writing a flashback.**

**Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Too Smart For Your Own Good**

_1985_

Henry sits in the living room reading a magazine. He hears the door opening and sees Shawn sneaking into the house out of the corner of his eye. He figures he should put him out of his misery after he sees him tiptoeing up the stairs.

"Shawn, I know your there!" Henry yelled, putting the magazine on the near by table.

Shawn slowly walked into the room. "Hi Dad."

"I got an interesting phone call today."

"You did?"

"Yes I did, from your school."

"My school? Why would they call?"

"They called to make sure that you made it home okay after they sent you home for feeling sick. Now here is the thing" he said, standing up. "That phone call was made at 12 o'clock and it is now 3:30 and I don't recall you coming home in between those hours and you don't even look sick to me."

"So...?"

"So, my question is if you didn't come home, which you obviously didn't, where were you Shawn?"

"Well, I..." Shawn started to say.

"You know what? Let me guess where you were. You were at that funfair."

"What funfair?" Shawn asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. That funfair I said that I wouldn't take you to because you were grounded for shooting you BB gun at the pigeons."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I can see bits of cotton candy stuck to your face and I can practically smell the vomit on you from when you threw up on yourself after you came off one of the rides."

"I didn't vomit on myself, it was Gus that did it."

"So Gus was with you?"

"Yes, he was. But it was his idea!"

"It was his idea to vomit on you?"

"No, it was his idea to go to the funfair in the first place."

"Shawn, do you really expect me to believe that Gus convinced you to skip school and that he dragged you to the funfair?"

After some hesitation, Shawn said "Yes."

"Really Shawn?"

"Yes, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Henry sighs and walks over to him. "Listen, if your going to lie to me, at least make your lies believable."

"So, you want me to lie to you?"

"Ideally no, but you tell such sucky lies son. Now, about your punishment..."

"Well technically, I'm already being punished for the BB gun thing so should I really have another punishment?"

"You've got a point, but let me put it this way. Your punishment now is being grounded for a month, right?"

Shawn nods his head.

"Well now your punishment is now being extended to three months."

"But that's not fair!"

"You should have thought about that before you skipped school. Now go up stairs to your room."

Shawn sulks and stomps his way out of the room.

"Shawn, wait" Henry called after him.

Shawn stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Take a bath to wash the smell of vomit off of you and then go to your room."

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end it, so I just ended it after that sentence. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and I promise the next chapter will be longer (and also not a flashback).**

**Hopefully you have found this interesting, if not I obviously need to learn how to write better.**

**I couldn't remember the right year for the flashbacks so if it is wrong, I'm sorry. Warning: future chapters (and probably this one) will have continuity issues and the characters will most likely be OOC. I'm warning you now because it will probably come up later on. **

**Please review this (nice/constructive reviews only please, if you are rude I will block you) and check out my Futurama stories.**

**Bye!**


	2. Long Introduction

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Too Smart For Your Own Good'.**

**This chapter is longer than the first chapter and is just an introduction to the story. Originally, there was going to be a murder, but this chapter is long enough already.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this! **_  


* * *

Present Day_

Shawn is sitting in the Psych office, eating a bowl of cereal. He is waiting for Gus to come and pick him up so they can go down to the police station in order to pick up their cheque for the recent case they had done. Who would have thought that pirate DVDs would also be a good place to store smuggled illegal drugs? The pirate DVDs would act as a cover for the drugs, so they would only get in trouble for selling the DVDs. It's amazing what college students think of these days...

Shawn's train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sudden sound of the front door being slammed and he saw Gus storming his way into the room. He was wearing the same grey suit he always wears. Shawn had tried talking to him about changing his fashion sense, but that kicked off into a long argument about how he should dress more professionally.

"We need to talk" Gus said, in a stern tone of voice.

"Look, if this is about your toaster, I'm sorry. How was I suppose to know that it wouldn't be capable of making grilled-cheese sandwiches?"

"No..." Gus said, shaking his head slowly. "This is about what happened last night at the club."

"Oh. What about last night?"

"You know what happened."

"Gus, if I knew what happened to make you mad at me, I wouldn't need to ask."

"Think about it very carefully, Shawn."

"Well, we went out last night to celebrate us solving the case. We had a few drinks, we danced, you had your eyes on some girl... Is that what this is about? You didn't get anywhere with her so you're taking it out on me?"

"The only reason that I didn't get anywhere with her is because you got there first!"

"What? Really? You're mad at me because I took your girl? You must admit Gus, it sounds petty."

"You knew I liked her."

"No I didn't. If I knew you liked her, I probably wouldn't have gone after her."

"Yes you did! When we were dancing, I pointed her out to you. She was the blonde woman standing by the bar."

"That was her?" Shawn said, standing up and walking towards him. "I thought you were pointing at the woman next to her."

"The fat woman with the limp and the lazy eye? Why would I go after her?"

"I must admit, I thought it was a weird choice for you" said Shawn. "And another thing, isn't that a bit disrespectful, calling her fat? You could have at least said chubby. The word 'fat' sounds offensive..."

"That's not the point, Shawn! I went to the bathroom and then when I came back, you were talking to her!"

"I was wondering where you went... Besides, that doesn't prove anything."

"I saw you leave with her, Shawn! You both went into the cab and I saw it drive away."

"Gus, nothing happened last night. I took her back to my place and all we did was kiss. Then a bit more than that. Then a lot more than that..."

"That sounds like something to me, Shawn!"

Shawn ignored him and continued speaking. "And when I woke up in bed this morning, she was gone" he said, with a sad look on his face.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Yes you are. She broke my heart, Gus."

"You met her yesterday. How could she break your heat?"

Shawn gasped. "You don't know me at all, do you Gus?"

"I've known you since we were 5. That is the problem."

"Well, I tried. Lets go to the station so we can pick up that cheque" Shawn said, putting his jacket on and walking out of the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gus said, running after him. "We still got lots to talk about! Shawn!"

* * *

After a long discussion about respecting friends needs, they finally arrive at the Police Station.

"Longest car ride ever!" Shawn moaned on the way in.

"If you hadn't done the things you did, you wouldn't have had to listen to the speech."

"Dude, get over it! I stole your girl, so what? It's not like you had a chance with her!"

"I would have had a chance with her if you hadn't of taken her away from me!"

This is all Shawn heard before he drowned out Gus' voice with the sound of a woman's laughter coming from Juliet's desk. He walks away from Gus and heads towards the laughter. When he gets there, he sees Juliet sitting at her desk and another woman sitting on the edge of the desk. The woman looked to be the same age as Juliet, had red hair tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a striped pink-and-white t-shirt with blue jeans and white trainers.

"Hi Jules."

"Hey Shawn" Juliet said, standing up. "This is my friend, Alisha. Alisha, this is Shawn, the psychic I was telling you about."

"This is the Shawn Spencer you were telling me about?" Alisha said, standing up and walking towards him. "Juliet, you didn't tell me how handsome he is."

"Jules, I can't believe you left out my most desirable trait. I'm most known for my handsomeness."

"So, come on psychic. Amaze me with your magic" said Alisha, folding her eyes.

Shawn looked around to find any details about her life that he could use in his fake vision. He sees her fiddling with her wedding ring on her finger. She must be recently married because it looks like she is deciding whether she likes it on or off. He looks into her bag on the floor and sees a picture of her and Juliet, standing outside a college of some kind. They must have met each other in college.

Feeling he had enough to go on, Shawn met Alisha's gaze and held his hand to his head. "I'm not magic, my dear lady. I'm a psychic, there is a difference. And I can tell you that your name is Alisha..."

"That's not being psychic, Juliet told you that a few minutes ago" Alisha interrupted.

"Let me finish. Your name is Alisha, you've been friends with a woman called Juliet O'Hara since college and you are recently married."

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you know?"

"I'm a psychic, it comes with the job."

"Shawn! Where are you?" came Gus' voice down the corridor.

"Unfortunately, what also comes with the job is a very grouchy assistant that gets upset over the tiniest things..."

"There you are Shawn" Gus said, walking up to him. "You need to stop walking away when I am talking to you. People kept giving me weird looks..."

"To be fair, you should be used to that by now..."

"They thought I was talking to myself, Shawn!"

"Okay, there is a reason for why I walked away. It was so I could get away from the boring conversation we were having."

"First of all, my conversations are not boring. Second of all, there was a reason for that conversation and..." Gus voice trailed off.

At first Shawn thought that he lost his voice but then he saw him staring at Alisha. "Alisha, this is Chocolate McIntosh, my assistant..."

"My real name is Burton Guster" said Gus, shaking Alisha's hand. "And I am not your assistant, I'm more of an associate" he said, talking to Shawn.

"Gus, this is Jules' _married_ friend, Alisha."

"Damn it!" Gus said out loud. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him. "I mean, it's very nice to meet you." Everyone kept looking at him. "Would you look at the time?" he said, looking at his wrist. "We need to be going now. Goodbye" he said, walking off towards the door.

Before Shawn could say anything, Gus came back and dragged him out of the police station.

"How could you do that to me, Shawn?" Gus said, on the way to the car.

"What did I do?" Shawn asked, getting into the car.

"How could you embarrass me like that? You could have told me she was married!"

"I did!"

"Well, you could have told me sooner." Gus started the car and started to drive away from the police station.

"Gus, could you please drive faster? You drive like an old granny..."

"Don't change the subject, Shawn! You could have said something before I talked to her." Gus sighs. "I don't even remember why we went there in the first place."

"That's a good point" Shawn said quietly.

"You're damn right, that makes a good point! You should have told me-"

"No, not whatever you were saying. Why did we go there?"

Realising that they forgot to pick up their cheques, Gus suddenly slammed down on the breaks.

"I can't believe you made us forget the cheques, Shawn!" said Gus, hitting Shawn on his arm.

"Ow! What is wrong with you today? Why are you blaming me for everything?"

"Because it's your fault, Shawn!" Gus turns the car around and races back to the police station.

"No, no, no. This time, it's your fault!" Shawn said, pointing at him. "If you hadn't dragged me out of there in such a hurry, we could have picked up the cheques and gone home by now."

"Don't try to pin this on me! It was your fault that I had to drag us out of there!"

"Lets not start that again!" Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Shawn, Gus continues talking. "Why do you feel the need to embarrass me in front of people? Especially women!"

"Um, Gus...?"

"Don't interrupt me, Shawn."

"But, Gus..."

"Stop trying to distract me! I'm trying to drive and I don't need you-"

"Gus!" Shawn yelled.

"What? What is it?"

"Never mind" he said quietly.

"Just tell me!"

"You drove past the police station" Shawn said.

Gus sharply turned the corner and drove back towards police station.

* * *

**Again, I didn't know how to end it so I left it there. I hoped you have enjoyed reading this. If you didn't, I suppose I need to write better.**

**Alisha is an OC of mine that I made for this fic. There was a longer scene with her, but I cut it because it was long and didn't really need to be there.**

**Thank you to BrokenSky49 and Funshine908 for reviewing. Please review this, any criticisms on how to make this better are appreciated!**

**Expect Ch 3 to be uploaded in the next few weeks or so. Bye!**


End file.
